


Competitive Spoiling

by SakuraMarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossposted on Fanfiction.net, Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short, Sneaky Adrien Agreste, i lied you guys will get a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: Post Reveal Adrienette fluff based on a couple who came into my job.What happens when Marinette refuses to let Adrien pay for anything on dates... He has to get sneaky about it , that's what.





	1. Chapter 1

One would be forgiven to think Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste moved awfully quick in their dating. It seemed like all stutters and incoherent sentences than in the span of a month she got over it for the most part and they were drapped all over each other like it was nothing.

Casual touches, cheesy nicknames and weird insider jokes were not in short supply in between the two.

Unbeknownst to all, none of this was even new to them.

After all, The accidental reveal was now a fun little joke between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair had been for a walk when the rain hit them in full force. To escape it and Plagg's not so polite ranting about being wet they fled into a local movie theatre. To pass the time they decided to watch a movie. Some action flick with a hint of romance, according to the movie summary online.

After getting their tickets, which Marinette insisted they pay their own, They head inside the main lobby. Adrien was annoyed, he never understood why his princess was so against him paying for her. He could afford it after all and she deserved to be spoiled like the princess she was. They go to the concession stand for snacks. As Marinette orders , her back to him , he gives a wicked smirk. There was plenty of space for him to bump her away, unlike the ticket counter. A plan formed in his mind.

Marinette finishes her order and she goes into her purse to pull out her wallet. Adrien than cuts in before Marinette could even whip out her card. He smiles at the cashier " Mind if I jump in on the order?"

The cashier nods in the affirmative "of course"

Marinette blinks in confusion and then grows really suspicious, real fast as he orders a drink, jumbo cheesy popcorn and some candy. His angle hides his waiting card from view until the last second. As he is about to pay she sees his card. She is a appalled by the notion and pushes him knocking him slightly off balance. She grins and is about to give her card to the cashier when he quickly recovers and knocks her card out of the way. His card is now securely in the cashier's hand.

"No! You know I hate owing you!" Marinette said with a pout and a small foot stomp.

Adrien has the smugest look on his face as the cashier takes his card. The cashier looks at her apologetically " sorry, he was just faster this time." She replied, a hint of amusement on her face. " I make it a rule to use the first card that is shoved in my face. Easier that way."

"Oh ,I am not mad at you" She cheerfully tells the cashier. She than gives a dirty look to her boyfriend "I'll just buy you dinner ...or something "

Marinette could swear Adrien's expression couldn't get more smug even if he tried. " Good Luck with that" he said in the most taunting voice she has ever heard.

"Dumb cat!"


	2. Dinner... or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this but I kinda felt inspired after all the love of the first chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys!

A pouty Marinette was one of Adrien's favorite things. 

She just looked so darn cute he just wants to scoop her up and curl around her like the over affectionate cat he was. 

He couldn't bring himself to regret paying for their snacks and drinks at the cinema. He'd do it again, no questions asked. 

"I'll pay you back"

"Your money is no good to me Princess~~" 

Marinette crosses her arms " You'll never know it's from me "

"uh huh... keep telling yourself that Bugaboo~" 

"I will! today in fact!"

" Yea... you do realize we are eating at your parents... They aren't making us pay for it "

There is a determined glint in her eyes all of a sudden " who said they are making me pay"

" You wouldn't dare...." he starts as she bolts. 

He chases after her and they both crash into the door leading to her family's apartment. They bolt up the stairs and into the apartment. Their laughing and panting covers up a very unhappy and jostled Plagg. 

Adrien nearly tackles Marinette as they both try to take control of the keys to open the door and lock the other one out long enough to slip Tom or Sabine money for the other's meal. 

Said couple opens the door when they hear the commotion outside the door. The two teens stop in the middle of their play fighting and stare at the two adults like two sharks who found prey. 

" I am suddenly very afraid" is all Tom could say when they are tackled by the teens and euros are literally flung in their face 

"IGNORE ADRIEN'S MONEY! IT'S NO GOOD HERE DAD!"

Sabine blinks as Adrien slips Sabine money

"MOM!"

Adrien smirks " you told your dad not your mom~" he said in a sing song voice

The adults just stare as Marinette tries to swat Adrien's wallet to the other side of the room while he tires to do the same to her wallet. 

" I WILL PAY CAUSE I OWE YOU !" 

" You can't owe something I gave freely !~"

Sabine looks at her husband with a raised eyebrow " should we tell them we will refuse the money regardless" 

Tom grins " nah, not yet. This is quite hilarious right now. " 

Meanwhile Tikki just sighs as she nibbles on her cookie safe in Marinette's purse. Adrien at least had the decency to remove her from their play fighting. She rather not be jostled around like Plagg probably was.

She then sees Plagg phase through her bag, the very definition of a grumpy cat. He used the chaos to sneak out of Adrien's pocket and into Marinette's purse that was on a couch.

"Those kids owe me freakin cheese"

" Who knows maybe they will fight to pay for that too " Tikki said giggling 

"if it means really good cheese or crazy amounts of it , I will forgive them a lot faster"

Tikki simply smiles and hands something wrapped up " Marinette saves a snack for you... for emergencies" 

Plagg nods in approval "smart bug you got"

"Yea..." Tikki said smiling softly "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> This legit happened to me at work. I was working at the register and this legit happened to a couple. IT was so Adrienette, i wrote this an hour after they left LOL


End file.
